True Friends
by beware of trips
Summary: What if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had been best friends before Hogwarts? The story of Narcissa Hopkins Malfoy and Bianca Pettigrew Longbottom.


Disclaimer - If you have heard of it before if most likely belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you've never heard of it before it belongs to be and you can't have it! Well, unless you ask nicely anyway.  
  
Summary - What if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had been best friends before Hogwarts? The story of Narcissa Hopkins (Malfoy) and Bianca Pettigrew (Longbottom).  
  
  
  
  
  
True Friends  
  
  
  
"This is the last place I want to be," said Narcissa Malfoy to herself. She was walking by herself down the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Her husband, Lucius, had donated money here last year and he was obligated to visit every few months. Of course he just had to drag her along. "What if I see her?"  
  
she walked down the hall a little more before she suddenly she stopped and starred in horror one of the doors. The nameplate on the door read Bianca Longbottom.  
  
"Bianca Longbottom," Narcissa whispered. "Just Bianca Pettigrew to me." A single tear came to her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "Oh Bianca," she whispered. "Why? Why did I have to be so stupid? You were my only real friend. My only true friend. What happened?"  
  
*~*  
  
April 17, 1968.  
  
An eight year-old-girl by the name of Narcissa Hopkins walked around her new neighborhood. A brand new pair Omnioculars hung around her neck. It was a wonderful, warn spring day. But Narcissa was bored.  
  
"What a boring place," complained Narcissa. "Nothing but rich, snotty people. Which describes everyone else in my family but me. No one is even worth spying on! And these manors are so far from each other! You can't even tell there are other houses from where I live!"  
  
She stopped at a mansion that was surrounded with a tall metal gate. Narcissa quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was. She pointed her Omnioculars at an open window in the mansion and looked through them. She found herself looking into a dining room. Inside was a family of five, a woman, three boys, and a girl. The oldest boy was in his teens, maybe 15 or 16, the next boy looked about 13 or 14. (They're probably home for spring the spring holidays, though Narcissa) The youngest boy and only girl both looked about Narcissa's age. They seemed to be having fun throwing cherries at the second to oldest boy (he didn't seem to mind as he was trying to catch them in his mouth), while the oldest was reading a book.  
  
The mother sighed and said in a harsh voice, "Peter! Bianca! Do not throw things at Trey no matter how much he asks! And Ethan put that book away! Now we will try to have a civil discussion while we wait for your father." She changed to a nice, calm voice. "Ethan, why don't you tell us more about all of the things you're doing this year as a prefect? I'm sure Peter and Bianca want to hear about it."  
  
By the sighs they both let out Narcissa guessed they had both heard about it. Many times.  
  
"Um. well, you see I. where to start?"  
  
As the boy, Ethan, talked (to himself it seemed, because no one was listening to him) a house elf came into the room and handed a letter to the mother. She opened it and read it quickly. She placed it down on the table and calmly walked out (although Narcissa swore she could hear a scream once the doors shut behind her).  
  
At once Ethan grabbed the letter and started reading it. When he finished it was handed off to Trey. They both sat back in their seats with somber faces.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked the girl.  
  
"Nothing Bianca," said Ethan. "Why don't you and Peter go off and play?"  
  
"No! Tell me what happened!" yelled Bianca.  
  
"Its Dad, isn't it?" said Peter in a barely audible voice. "Something bad happened."  
  
"You see," said Trey, "there was an attack and -"  
  
"No! He's not. dead. Right?" said Bianca.  
  
Narcissa decided she had already been nosy enough, so she left. The last thing she saw was Bianca run from the room.  
  
She continued to walk slowly down the road. Soon she came upon an opening in the trees. There wasn't a path, but it looked like someone had been walking on it. Her common sense told her not to go, but curiosity told her otherwise. She walked into the opening.  
  
A minute later she found herself at a large lake. It was beautiful as the sun was setting and she could see its reflection in the lake. There were some flowers and plants around her, but besides that it was boring. And nothing is more depressing then watching a sun set by yourself.  
  
"Nothing here," said Narcissa. "As usual" She sat down in the grass.  
  
"Who are you?" asked someone from behind her. Narcissa jumped, then turned around. No one was there.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Narcissa.  
  
A girl came out from behind a tree. It was the girl from the house, Bianca.  
  
"Me, who are you?" asked Bianca.  
  
"I'm Narcissa Hopkins, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bianca Pettigrew. You were spying on my family."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah," Narcissa said slowly. "Sorry about that, Bianca. Did your whole family notice me there? They didn't seem to see me."  
  
"No, only me," said Bianca. "I just ran away from home. Again."  
  
"You mean you've ran away before?" Narcissa asked shocked. She was impressed.  
  
"Yes," said Bianca. "I have nothing better to do most of the time. I only have two real friends. They're both sort of annoying, but they're my friends anyway. But there are both off in London at the time. Their names are Shawn Brodance and Celestina Warbeck (or Tina as we call her). Then there's my twin brother Peter who I'm really close with. Then I have two other brothers, Ethan, he's 15, and Trey, he's 13."  
  
"You're lucky. I'm an only child and I have no friends. All I have is a cousin named Caroline. But I don't really like her. She's kind of. well, evilish."  
  
Bianca smiled for the first time. "Evilish? Is that a word?"  
  
Narcissa smiled too. "I don't think so."  
  
Bianca sat down in the grass nest to her to ask something that had been on her mind since she first saw Narcissa through the window.  
  
"Why are you out here all alone?"  
  
"I was just looking around. There isn't a lot of interesting things around here, is there?"  
  
"No, that's why I'm so bored all the time. There's nothing around her to do but read. We have this giant library in my house and I've read all the good books in it. You know the fiction ones with two best friends who have adventures together. Or the ones with two people falling in love."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "I love fairy tales. Ones where a brave knight rescues a princess from a guarded castle." She sighed. "It's so wonderful that they would do anything to save them. I just hope someone will go through hell and high water to win my heart one day." She sighed again.  
  
Bianca smiled back at her. "What high expectations you have! A man wouldn't have to go through all of that to win my heart."  
  
The too young girls were silent as the sun set over the lake. It suddenly occurred to Narcissa how late it must be. She stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
  
"I should go home now. Bye I guess."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
They both stood up. Bianca didn't turn to the little path but instead leaned against a tree stared at the lake.  
  
"Aren't you going home now too?" Narcissa asked her.  
  
"No, if I do my mother will just yell at me."  
  
"Oh, but I'll be worried if you stay out here by your self. You are my only friend you know."  
  
"Fine, I'll go back."  
  
"How do we get back anyway?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Just follow me," said Bianca. The girls turned back to the woods and started walking through the dark.  
  
"Your last name is Pettigrew, right?" asked Narcissa. Bianca nodded. "Does your father work for the Ministry?"  
  
"Yes." She paused. "Well. he used to. We just got a letter today saying he was killed. That's why I left."  
  
Narcissa remembered the letter and suddenly regretted bringing it up. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. How old are you by the way?"  
  
"Eight, my birthday's October 21st."  
  
"You're joking! That's my birthday is October 20th. I'm eight too!"  
  
"Wow! That's really strange!"  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts in two years then?"  
  
"Two years, four months, a week and six days." She smiled to herself. "But who's counting?"  
  
Bianca smiled back. "I just know it'll be great with you there too."  
  
The two girls slowly made there way out of the woods, talking the whole way.  
  
*~*  
  
Little did the two eight-year-olds but that day they formed a strong friendship. A friendship that would be impossible a few years later. But during those years they were best friends. They were always together. When they started Hogwarts Narcissa was put into Slytherin and Bianca was put into Gryffendor. They made new friends and grew to hate each other. But they would always remember each other. Because they were true friends. And true friends are someone you'll never forget.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Narcissa went home with her husband later that day. She couldn't help but think about Bianca. And how it was her fault they stopped being friends.  
  
*~*  
  
August 31st, 1970.  
  
"Hello, Narcissa," Narcissa's cousin Caroline said in an angelic voice. Caroline was a 4th year in Slytherin. And was defiantly Narcissa's least favorite relative. She hardly ever even talked to her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Now why do you think I want something from you?" she asked.  
  
"Because you always do."  
  
"I just want to tell you something. Since you're starting Hogwarts tomorrow and everything."  
  
"What is it then?" asked Narcissa. She couldn't see what was so important that Caroline would actually want to talk to her.  
  
"Just about the four houses," said Caroline, "and that you better become a Slytherin."  
  
"I already told you, Caroline," said Narcissa, in an impatient voice. "I want to be in Gryffindor. I know Bianca's going to be in Gryffindor. So I want to be there too."  
  
"Fine," sighed Caroline. "Just don't come to me when the family disowns you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How many people in our family do you know who was in Gryffendor?"  
  
"Aunt Elaine was in Gryffendor."  
  
"Yeah, and don't you ever wonder why she moved to Italy and hasn't visited for three years?"  
  
"I just thought she really likes it there."  
  
"That's just what they want you to think. But Grandmother sent her there. Said she was a disgrace to the family. I won't want that to happen to you, too."  
  
With that Caroline walked away with a smile on her face.  
  
*~*  
  
September 1st, 1970.  
  
"Narcissa!" Bianca yelled happily the next morning. Narcissa had just arrived with Caroline at Bianca's house. Bianca's brother Ethan would be driving Bianca, Narcissa, Peter, Trey (who would now be a 7th year), and Caroline to Kings Cross. "Caroline," Bianca said with a scowl on her face.  
  
The three girls made their way through the Pettigrew Manor until they got to the dining room. Peter was sitting at the table, as was Tina and Shawn (their other friends). Tina got up from her chair and hugged Narcissa tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you!" she exclaimed before letting go. "I wish I was going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Me too!" said Shawn. He got up to give Narcissa a hug and lifted her up a few inches in the process. "Hogwarts must he wonderful!"  
  
Tina and Shawn both went to Beauxbatons in France (and neither were quite happy about it).  
  
Mrs. Pettigrew rushed into the room with Ethan not far behind. "What are all of you doing sitting about? It's already 9:30! Celestina, Shawn, you two should go home soon. You two have a train leaving later tonight and I know neither of you are packed yet. Ethan, go pull that Muggle car of yours around. I hope you bewitched it to fit all of us. Bianca, don't leave your hair down like that on your first day of school! It looks much nicer in a plait... Peter, I had more of your socks washed. Did you put them in your trunk yet? Go put them in now. Narcissa, Caroline! Hello dears. I didn't see you two there. Hope you're both packed. Trey, did you put away the - where's Trey? Trey! Trey!"  
  
She walked out of the room still yelling his name.  
  
"I think I'll help Mrs. Pettigrew find him," said Caroline. Narcissa have her a strange look. "What? He's not bad for a Gryffendor." She left too.  
  
Ethan left to get the car, Peter went to go put his socks away, and Tina and Shawn (after giving everyone large, profound goodbyes) went to their homes. Bianca and Narcissa were left alone.  
  
"'Your hair looks so much nicer in a plait!'" said Bianca, mocking her mother. "Like she knows anything!"  
  
Narcissa decided against telling her about what Caroline told her. Bianca would just find out when they got to school and she became a Slytherin. It would be horrible to upset Bianca before they even got to school. It was the right thing to do. not telling her about Caroline's warning.  
  
*~*  
  
Later.  
  
It seemed she had been standing in line forever.  
  
'How many people can have surnames that start with a letter before H?' she thought boredly.  
  
The train ride had been very uneventful. She sat in a compartment with Bianca, Peter, and Caroline (who claimed she wanted to keep an eye on them). Narcissa felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Bianca alone, so she had made sure to include Peter in every conversation. That had gone on for a while until Trey came in and they all had a fun time playing Exploding Snap with him.  
  
Nonetheless, she had been glad when they finally reached the castle.  
  
"Hopkins, Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa slowly stepped out of line and sat on the stool. The last thing she saw before she put the hat over her head was Bianca smiling at her from the line of 1st years.  
  
'Another Hopkins?' the Sorting Hat whispered in Narcissa's head. 'Where to put you? Your not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, that's for sure. But should you be a Slytherin or Gryffendor?  
  
'I - I think I rather be a Slytherin,' thought Narcissa.  
  
'Hmm you don't seem so sure about that. I see that one of your friends was put into Gryffendor.'  
  
'It doesn't matter. I still much rather be in Slytherin. That's where I belong.' 'Well I'm usually the one who decides that aren't I?'  
  
'Yes, but I just have to be in Slytherin!'  
  
'Well, I suppose if you insist. You'll go to, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Narcissa slowly got off from the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Caroline.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that yesterday," said Caroline. "You were up there forever. Did you convince the hat to put you here or something?"  
  
Narcissa felt her anger rise. She couldn't believe her own cousin would do that to her. But than again this was Caroline.  
  
"No," lied Narcissa. "It said I belong here."  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Narcissa never told anyone about how she convinced the hat to make her a Slytherin and she never would. After that every friend she ever had wasn't a real friend or even a good friend. Hell, they weren't even good human beings! How could she have expected them to be true friends with her? She didn't even like her husband when she first met him. But she got used to him. Just like all the rest.  
  
She always blamed it all on Caroline. The one who convinced her to become a Slytherin. Who introduced her to her Slytherin friends. Who fixed her up with her husband Lucius. Who forced her to become a Death Eater. And of course the one who gave her, her reputation at school.  
  
*~*  
  
September 5, 1970.  
  
Narcissa walked into her first Transformation class. She had been excited all week for this class. Not because she liked Transformation, but because they had it with the Gryffendors. She would finally be able to tell Bianca about what Caroline had told her and how this was all a big misunderstanding. Bianca would understand. She always did. She was just one of those people.  
  
'I was so stupid not to tell her,' thought Narcissa as she stepped into the doorway.  
  
She saw Bianca was sitting at a table alone, but she was turned around and talking to the two girls behind her. One had flaming red hair and the other light brown. Narcissa thought for a moment and tried to remember their names from the sorting ceremony. She couldn't remember. It didn't matter. Bianca would tell her. She had learned a long time ago who's ever friends with Bianca Pettigrew is friends Narcissa Hopkins.  
  
"Hi Bianca," said Narcissa. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
Bianca looked at her and blinked. "Sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"It's me, Narcissa. Narcissa Hopkins."  
  
She thought for a moment. "The name rings a stupid, little bell," Bianca said at last, (A.N. - okay, I'll admit I took that line from 'That 70's Show') "but I don't think I know you."  
  
"Besides, why would you want to talk with us?" said the red head. "We're Gryffendors, remember?"  
  
"You know," the brunette said sarcastically. "That stuck-up house, full of Mudbloods and Muggle Lovers?"  
  
"Besides we're saving this seat for someone," said Bianca.  
  
"So bye to you, Narseca," said Lily.  
  
"It's Narcissa," said Narcissa.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Narcissa walked furiously to the back of the room and sat at the only other empty seat left. Coincidently the other person sitting at the table was no other then Peter Pettigrew (who had also been put in Gryffendor).  
  
"What's wrong with her, Pete?" asked Narcissa. "A week ago she was my best friend, now she pretends she doesn't know me!"  
  
Peter sighed. "Caroline told us what you said."  
  
"I didn't say anything to Caroline."  
  
Peter looked around making sure no one was watching. "I shouldn't be telling you this but yesterday this 5th year, Bertha Jorkins, said she heard from her charms partner, Caroline Hopkins, that her 1st year cousin Narc - you, told her that you said that all of the 1st year Gryffendor girls were all stuck up, rich girls who were either Mudbloods or Muggle Lovers."  
  
"I never said that!" Narcissa yelled loud enough so that the boys sitting at the table in front of them turned around to look at her.  
  
The one with long, black hair made a face and said, "Are you talking to Slytherins, Peter?"  
  
Peter offered Narcissa an apologetic smile as she laid her head down on the table. Then she muttered three words. Three words that she would, from then on, say anytime something went wrong.  
  
"I hate Caroline."  
  
*~*  
  
After all the rumors had gone around the school Narcissa decided that if that's what everyone thought about her, why change it?  
  
*~*  
  
July 7, 1971.  
  
"Narcissa!" came a friendly voice from behind her. Narcissa turned around and saw Celestina Warbeck (Tina) standing a few feet behind her in the road. It was her and Shawn Brodie's first day back from France since they always stayed in Paris a few extra days. Narcissa had been so busy thinking that she had walked down this road for the first time the day she met Bianca, she forgot about Tina and Shawn coming home today.  
  
"Hi Tina," said Narcissa. "Uh. hi, Tina. I forgot you and Shawn were coming home today."  
  
"It's okay," said Tina cheerfully, still being her happy self. "Let's go see Bianca!"  
  
"I can't do that. I can't talk to Bianca any more."  
  
Tina's smile faded. "Why in bloody hell not?"  
  
"I guess you didn't here then, about what house Bianca was put in."  
  
"Of course I know. Gryffendor. And you're in Slytherin. I do read the letters you to send. But I do want to know why neither of you mention each other in your letters."  
  
"That's the thing," said Narcissa. "You see at Hogwarts every house has a trait. Slytherins are cunning, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, and Gryffendors are, well."  
  
"What? What are they?" asked Tina.  
  
"Evil."  
  
*~*  
  
Narcissa's little speech to Tina put a strain on the friendship of all three girls. In the end Tina found out Narcissa had been lying to her and stayed friends with Bianca. Tina later became a famous singer. One of her songs was called 'Wishes'.  
  
If Narcissa had one wish it would have been never to listen to Caroline.  
  
But as she looked back on it all she realized that maybe it wasn't all Caroline's fault. That's just how Caroline was.  
  
Maybe it was all Narcissa's fault. And it had just taken her till now to figure it out.  
  
Bianca's life after she stopped being friends with Narcissa was so great. To bad it had to be ruined. Ruined by Death Eaters. Her people.  
  
She started to rethink her wish about not listening to Caroline. It was stupid. Her real wish would be that nothing had ever happened to Bianca and her husband.  
  
From then on when ever Narcissa looked back at her life only one thing ever seemed to be right. And that was having Bianca as her one and only true friend.  
  
*~*  
  
Does any one think I should write another chapter? Maybe more on Narcissa's life? Or her meeting up with Tina again? Tell me when you review!  
  
  
  
By,  
  
Jem Fal  
  
ChocoKittyPuff@aol.com 


End file.
